Variable displacement internal combustion engines provide improved fuel economy and torque on demand by operating on the principle of cylinder deactivation, sometimes referred to as Active Fuel Management or Displacement on Demand. During operating conditions that require high output torque, every cylinder of a variable displacement internal combustion engine is supplied with fuel and air (also spark, in the case of a gasoline internal combustion engine) to provide torque for the internal combustion engine. During operating conditions at low speed, low load and/or other inefficient conditions for a variable displacement internal combustion engine, cylinders may be deactivated to improve fuel economy for the variable displacement internal combustion engine and vehicle. For example, in the operation of a vehicle equipped with an eight cylinder internal combustion engine, fuel economy will be improved if the internal combustion engine is operated with only four cylinders during low torque operating conditions by reduced pumping losses. The cylinders that are deactivated will disallow the flow of air through their respective intake and exhaust valves. Since the deactivated cylinders do not allow air to flow, additional losses are avoided by operating the deactivated cylinders as “air springs” due to the compression and decompression of the air in each deactivated cylinder. The deactivation of the valves is typically facilitated by the use of a switchable valvetrain component, such as a switchable hydraulic lash adjuster.